The embodiments described herein relate to a blood flow dynamic analysis apparatus for analyzing the dynamic state of a blood flow of a subject, a magnetic resonance imaging system having the blood flow dynamic analysis apparatus, and a program for analyzing the dynamic state of the blood flow of the subject.
In order to diagnose using each MR image whether a lesion is developing in the head of a subject, it must be able to visually distinguish between an affected or lesion side and an unaffected side (side or portion free of the existence of an anomaly such as a lesion) in the head within the MR image. In order to display the MR image in such a manner that the lesion side and the unaffected side can be visually distinguished from each other, there is a need to set a window level and a window width to optimum values respectively. There has thus been known a method capable of adjusting a window level and a window width by an operator (refer to a Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-163561).
The method described above is however accompanied by a problem in that since the window level and the window width are manually set, it takes time to display a perfusion image suitable for diagnosis of the affected or lesion side.